Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twelve
Chapter twelve of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The Cloudkicker Family the Higher-for-Hire family and the Jungle-Aces couldn't believe that Ramón and Nestor were kidnapped by the Axis-powers. Kit in particular suddenly got angry and rips the note to shreds. "That ugly mongrel is gonna be sorry" he ranted and continues to do so, much to everyone else's surprise: they've never seen Kit so enraged before, "who's Daring Dan Dawson?" Sari repeats, "well, he's a conman who was known to manipulate people into doing reckless air stunts that would get them hurt just to get rich" Baloo answers, "what!?" Lumat gasps, "you heard me: he once tried to take advantage of Kit's cloud-surfing, but we put him behind bars before he could" Baloo adds, "great: first the air-pirates, now this Dawson-guy? how many corrupters has Kit had?" Jennifer complains as Baloo continues on, "sure he was bad, though when we first met we didn't know that yet, Kit actually started to idolize him, which made me sorta jealous of him, and a little concerned when he had Kit get carried away in his own cloud-surfing, and we even had a fight about him, which made Kit choose Dan over us, I tried to accept maybe Kit would be better off with Dawson's so-called "air-circus", but when I found out Dan was a criminal, I rushed over to stop Dan who was planning on having Kit cloud-surf through multiple rings-of-fire that would surely be suicidal, and Kit tried to back out, but Dan tried to force him to do it" Baloo paused and looks at Kit, who was still ranting and Baloo could've sworn steam was emanating from Kit's head, "oh my" Clara whispered, "oh my indeed, fortunately though I arrived in the nick of time, then we both turned Dawson into custody, though I honestly didn't think he'd return" Baloo finished and coincidentally so does Kit with his tirade, "feeling better?" Wildcat asks Kit, "not really" Kit answers and suddenly rushes upstairs to his room, "where are you going?" Rebecca asks, "to get my weapons" Kit answers and a moment later comes back down with his weapons from the military-school, only to rush out the door to the pier and toward his plane, "don't tell me he's going after that Dawson guy?" Lenora whines, but Kit merely opens the Jungle Ace's bomb bay that showed the Ryan-FR-Fireball-fighter-planes, then lowers one into the water while jumping down the clamp in the process, starts it up, withdraws its landing-gear, unfurls its wings, then climbs back in the Peacemaker to release it, "Kit, are you crazy?" Oscar yells (he and everyone else fallowed Kit), "I have to do it" Kit asserted, "what!?" everybody gasp, "it's the only way we'll get Ramon and Nestor back, you guys go to the military and have a fleet ready" Kit maintained, "Kit, this could be a trap" Rey warns, "what choice do we have? I have to do this, no matter how much I don't want to...and I really don't want to" Kit counters while climbing back down the clamp after pulling the release and raising it back in, he then jumps down to the awaiting Fireball-fighter that was just floating around, then gets in the cockpit, closes it and taxis off (despite not being aquatic the Fireball wasn't having any trouble on the water), then speeds off into the air and out of sight. The others look on as he leaves. Rebecca noticed Kit was exhibiting more paternity while setting up to leave, and while she was glad for that, it scared her too. "Well, might as well alert the air-force" she proposed, "you-s ain't going anywhere" a familiar voice, one the Higher-for-Hire gang (except Riven and maybe Wildcat) recognize, turning they see Trader Moe and his two goons, "yeah not going anywhere" the rhino-goons adds, "not at all" the gorilla-goon finishes, "Trader Moe" Baloo growls, this was the last thing they all need right now, "who?" Noland asks, "he's one of the many villains Kit and us had encountered" Rebecca explains, "and he's not alone" Bert notes pointing to a familiar fat-koala-man who could be considered Molly's archenemy: MacKnee, "remember me?" he taunts, "MacKnee, he once tried to get rich by turning in a cryptid" Baloo recalls and likewise Molly growls at him, still not forgiving him for what he did to that Yenkara Henry, "a cryptid? really?" Gregory said doubtfully, "oh shut up" Macknee demanded, "don't forget about us" another familiar voice says and out comes Crazy-Edie (the one who spoke) and El-Gato, "Crazy-Edie" Wildcat growls (not a lot of things could upset or provoke Wildcat, but Crazy-Edie was an exception), "the saboteur-woman who enslaved some cute gremlins?" Ernie notes, "uh huh" Wildcat confirms, "and El-Gato, the Spanish-cat Kit and I tangoed with in the Alpacan-mountains" Baloo identifies when an aircraft-noise suddenly envelopes the area and we see a Kayaba Ka-1-autogyro arrive and land on the boardwalk, forcing the good-guys to make room, once it lands out come Douglas Benson and Seymour, "hey again Higher-for-Hire" Douglas greets, "Douglas Benson and Seymour too?" Baloo gasped, "didn't you say the cat was an ex-employee of Shere Khan who tried to takeover Louie's Island?" Riven recalls, "and isn't Seymour the guy who abused that whale Moby-Dimple?" Rey recalls, "uh huh" Baloo confirms, but it wasn't over yet: Trader Moe's plane suddenly shows up and docks beside the boardwalk, emerging from it was Thaddeus E. Klang, "ah, Baloo, we meet again" the snake taunts, "that's Thaddeus E. Klang?" Molly identifies, "and I thought he was dead" Baloo notes, "not quite fatty, not quite" Thaddeus corrects, "man you guys know some strange people" Gregory comments, just how many villains has Kit and his adopted-family met? "it's like every villain we've ever faced is here" Molly notes, "I guess Detective-Thursday was right: we do seem to be a villain-magnet" Rebecca notes, "what do you all want" Clara demanded, "just making sure you won't stop any of us like before" Seymour answers, "you won't getaway with this" Felix roars, "we just did: Kit's on his way to Jepang to rescue his two boys, just like we knew he would" Trader Moe states, "yeah just like we knew he would" rhino-goon adds, "yeah, though I didn't know he would" gorilla-goon admits, "yeah me neither" rhino-goon adds, "that's because you two are stupid" Edie teases, "of course we can't have you doing something about it, now in you come" Klang directs and some of his cronies escort the good-guys to Moe's plane, all the while Brycen Marissa Martha and Marianna are crying from fear, "if any of you lay a finger on my nephew I swear I will destroy you all!" Jennifer swears, "she sure has anger-issues, even more than Becky" Baloo notes at Jennifer, "you get used to it" Gregory shrugs, however during the directing Oscar intentionally makes himself look like he's gonna fall over, "whoa I'm slipping I'm slipping" he cries and willingly falls in the water, "after him" Klang demanded to his minions who try to see where Oscar is, but it was difficult to, "why not you go Moe?" El Gato proposed, "me?" Moe wonders, "well you are a gator, gators swim don't they?" El Gato reminds, "oh yeah" Moe realized and takes off his jacket and hat (though he still had a similar colored shirt on too, so he wasn't too naked) and hands them to El Gato, "hold onto these will you" he requested and El Gato does while Moe dives in the water, amid the confusion Oscar was able to sneak underneath the pier, "hey Lenora, I'll take Brycen with me if you want" he whispers to her from the gap between the boardwalk and Moe's plane, Brycen was even struggling and reached to Oscar, "okay, but be careful" Lenora relented and lets Brycen go to Oscar and the baby instinctively takes a big breath and submerges with Oscar, who began diving down to the seabed so as to hide from Moe, sticking close to the shadows casted by the water he swam off to the west of the bay while Moe wasn't looking, being as quiet as possible while Moe surfaces to breath, "I can't find him" he states, "why do you want him, you already have the rest of us" Riven begs, "better safe than sorry" Macknee dismissed as Moe continued to search. What they all don't know is Oscar got far enough to surface and the moment he did he and Brycen started coughing and gasping (Brycen also crying too). "Oscar? Oscar Vandersnoot?" a voice suddenly says and Oscar looks up to see Mrs. Morrissey: the Jungle-Ace's old elementary-teacher (and now Molly and Ramon's), "Mrs. Morrissey?" Oscar gasps as Morrissey helps him and Brycen out, "what on earth are you doing swimming in your clothes with a baby?" she demanded, "Higher-for-Hire's in trouble" Oscar explained and tells her about the villain's attack, Ramon and Nestor's kidnapping and Oscar's escape, needles to say she was speechless, "oh my" she gasps, "I know, I have to get to the military right away" Oscar panted, she nods, "I'll take care of Brycen here in the meantime" she offers and Oscar hands her Brycen, "it'll be alright Brycen, uncle-Oscar's just gonna go get help for your momma and dada, in the meantime be good for Mrs. Morrissey here okay" he requested, and though Brycen was too young to understand much, he seemed to understand Oscar a bit. Oscar then turns and runs off while Morrissey looks at where Higher-for-Hire is, and could indeed see that something was wrong. As for Kit, he was heading for Jepang and when he arrives he finds a fleet of Dornier Do 217-bombers standing watch. A pair of Kawasaki Ki-10-fighter-sesquiplanes fly with him to an awaiting airfield, no doubt so he doesn't try anything. Similarly, some Type 93 Armoured Cars were focusing on him (these armed hot rods could also function as trains), not willing to take any chances. Once Kit lands the Ki-10s fallow suit and even while on the ground the armored-cars watch Kit's every move as he is directed to a spot to park. Once he does and powers down he climbs out, coming face-to-face with Daring-Dan-Dawson, who looked like he was waiting for him. Neither of them spoke, but it didn't matter as Kit allows some soldiers to handcuff him and Dawson escorts away. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter thirteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction